


Nick doesn't notice(and for good reason)

by grimmswan



Series: Nick and the Half Blood (Bastard) Prince [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, the captain gets handsy with his detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Hank and Wu discuss how Nick never notices his many admirers. While something interesting is going down in their Captain's office.





	

For a man who was supernaturally perceptive. Nick Burkhardt was completely oblivious to how others saw him.  
Oh, he knew when not to trust someone. He knew if there was a threat. He knew disdain in a person's voice at him being a cop or a grimm.  
He knew fear. Some wesen made that one more obvious than others. (eisbebers)  
But Nick had no idea how attractive he was to a lot of people.  
He never seemed to notice the eyes that raked over his body hungrily. How a number of people would stop and look a while when he entered the room. Or how, if he bent over his desk, to grab something or scribble down some info, anyone walking past would have themselves a look.  
Wu had asked Hank why Nick never commented on the stareing. The sergeant was surprised when the seasoned detective informed him that his partner never seemed to notice.  
“But I’m sure a number of witnesses Nick has interviewed have flirted with him. Some of them with you too.”  
“Nick chalks it up to just being a cop. I spoke with his former partner when he was a uniform. Women were always going out of their way to talk to him, but Nick just brushed it off, like it happened to every officer.”  
“I wish”  
Hank agreed. For as many women who found the uniform sexy, there were even more who disliked it.  
Mostly those who were always breaking the law, or got one too many traffic tickets.  
Nick was just the type of man most people felt comfortable with. He wasn’t really short, just not tall enough to be considered imposing.  
Plus he had those boy next door features. With the puppy dog eyes and crooked smile.  
Hank’s third ex wife had commented that Nick was boyfriend material.  
He never really understood what that meant. He also had never told his partner. No need to confuse him too.  
“Wait, men are interested in Nick too. I know I have seen a few give him some looks. Pretty sure even our captain has shown some interest.” Wu said.  
“Yeah, I’ve caught the captain staring as well. Most of the time he can be subtle about it. But, there are times he slips and is looking at Nick like he’s a rich dessert.”  
“And Nick has no clue? Does he even go that way. I know he’s dated women. What about men?”  
“Nick admitted to me that he is bisexual. His only real preference is intelligence and wanting a family. Nick hates one night stands. Refuses to have one. He tells people right away, whether it’s a man or a woman, that he won’t have sex until they are in a relationship. He said he was like that in college”  
“Nick is a rare man. But you don’t think he’d make an exception for the captain. He gets just as many looks as Burkhardt. They could have a night or two of fun, then go about like nothing ever happened.  
“Somehow, I’d doubt if either one would be willing to risk it. Nick would want more and that could create some problems.”  
“You think the captain would break Nick’s heart.”  
I think given the choice between his career or a long term relationship, the captain would choose his career every time.”  
“And Nick is the kind of guy to give up everything for the person he loves” Wu nodded.  
As much respect as he had for their captain. Sean Renard was highly ambitious. Why would he risk a dalliance with an underling if it could cost him.  
In his office, with the door locked and the blinds down, Sean pulled Nick closer in a hungry kiss. One hand raking down the smaller man’s body, cupping his rear, pressing him against the area that ached for him the most at that moment.  
The Captain knew he had taken a huge risk revealing everything to Nick when he first became a grimm. Deciding that it was best they not have any secrets between them.  
And it had worked out beautifully in both of their favors.  
As they had gotten to know each other, half royal/zabebiest, and grimm, They had discovered they had a lot in common, and had grown closer and closer over time.  
One night, after wrapping up a particularly gruelling case, the two had reached for one another in desperate passion.  
There had been close calls for both of them. And they had spent the rest of that first night going over every single inch of the other person. Ensuring they were fully intact and alleviating any fears.  
And the fact that their antics had made each man come six times?  
Well...they were just being thorough.  
The following morning, Nick told Sean that he couldn’t do a one night stand. That it would be too painful to go back to the way they were.  
The older man had looked at his new lover, both completely open and unguarded. Then he had pulled him in for a kiss and whispered huskily into his ear, “If you think I am letting things go back to before, than you have not been paying attention. You belong in my bed. You belong with me.”  
It was a good thing they had the next two days off. Neither man had been interested in parting for a while.  
Yes they were discreet about their relationship. Simply to keep any ideas of favoritism at bay.  
But the captain was willing to risk a few odd looks for the sake of having his grimm in his arms every night.  
Reluctantly pulling away, Sean asks, “Are you heading out soon”  
“Yeah, just about to hand in my report” Nick smirked.  
The reason he had come into the office was to show his captain his report, wanting to make sure it had his approval since they were covering up the wesen side of the case, before handing it in to Wu.  
His sexy captain, however, had asked him to close the blinds and lock the door. And that had led to being pulled into a very well toned chest and large hands moving over his body while his mouth was devoured so supremely.  
Renard smiled back. “I couldn’t help myself. Seems like everyone has been ogling you today. Just needed to assure myself that you were still mine.”  
Nick reached up, cupping the muck taller man’s neck to pull him down for a tender kiss. “I’ll never complain. About your passion, your possessiveness, or in the way you want me. I want you, just as you are.”  
One more quick kiss, clothes straightened, hair smoothed down and a promise to meet at Sean’s home, Nick left the office to hand in his report to Wu.  
Nick Burkhardt never noticed all of the eyes on him, because he simply didn’t care. He had the attention of the one he wanted.  
That was all that mattered to him.


End file.
